


Last Days

by DoIWannaKnow98



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M, Last days of Moordale, Maeve is different, Otis is different, They had a fight., after season 2, never know what to tag, one year gap, time skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoIWannaKnow98/pseuds/DoIWannaKnow98
Summary: Over a year has passed since their relationship ended and the days of studying at Moordale Secondary are coming to an end. Will they be able to reconcile before it's too late?
Relationships: Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Comments: 78
Kudos: 76





	1. Remnants of Love Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the short chapter. I hope you just enjoy it nonetheless. I haven't written in a while, due to getting a job (starting April but lots of preparing.) Trying to be more active in other things and generally not really feeling up to it. However, I managed to squeeze this one out and planning on making a few chapters of this story. Even though I might update infrequently, we'll see. Thank you guys for being understanding and patient. I can promise you though that the second chapter will be up before the week is over. 
> 
> I've started drawing a lot lately and I post most of my work on DeviantART. If you're a fan of anime, or generally just want to see what I've been up to lately then take a look. 
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/protectorofman98

“Do you think fish have love?” He murmured quietly, sitting on damp grass at five o’ clock in the morning, overlooking a river.

“What the actual fuck are you talking about?” She asked, genuinely confused, cigarette dangling off her lips.

He moved closer to her, and looked at her with tired eyes. “If fish don’t have love, I think that would be really depressing. Because then they can’t experience how I feel about you.” 

“Oh god, you did not just say that.” Maeve facepalmed, blushed and sighed in disbelief over how stupidly obnoxious her boyfriend could be sometimes.

An alarm clock woke her up, she hastily moved her hand to turn it off but missed. She groaned as she had to get up to be able to see the damn thing. Once standing, she changed her clothes and made a light breakfast. It was windy outside, so she lit her cigarette inside the caravan before opening the door to go to school. One of her last days at Moordale Secondary, and boy was she glad it was coming to an end.

“You had that dream again?” Aimee asked, sitting opposite Maeve on the grass in the school courtyard. 

“Not exactly the same, but yes. He said something stupidly cliche, but sweet, then I woke up.” Maeve explained, soft smile on her face.

“Maybe you should take the hint.” Aimee looked at her with raised brows, internally begging God that Maeve takes a leap of faith.

“We haven’t talked in over a year, Aims. Not even a ‘hello’ or anything.” Maeve reminded Aimee. 

“Yeah, but that can still change though, right?” Aimee said with a cheerful smile. “I mean if you guys don’t talk now, then we’ll be finished with school and then you might not see each other again.” She pouted.

“It just wasn’t meant to be.” Maeve argued, just as the bell rang; saving her from more of Aimee’s persistence regarding the subject. “Gotta go.” Maeve grunted, grabbing her purse, standing up, and there he was.

He was probably less than 10 yards away from her at this point, but she couldn’t look away. It’s the first time she’s seen him in a while. His clothing had gotten a little more mature, less striped jackets and shirts; more dark. He actually started wearing jeans instead of chinos, they look good on him. He surprisingly striped his hair blonde. Probably on Eric’s insistence, she didn’t think she’d like it but it suited him well. At least better than she thought it would. Then they made eye contact. Brown met Blue. 

He stopped in his tracks for a second, he almost waved at her, she saw how reluctant he was. He gave her a small smile and a nod, then continued walking into the school. Maeve stood still, as if paralyzed. Mouth wide open.

“See. You two are still in love with each other.” Aimee said, smugly.

Otis arrived at his locker, putting his books in. “Nice hair, O-Town, trying to impress cockbiter?” He heard a few students who passed him yell. He didn’t care. Over the last two years he’d gotten more than a few remarks regarding either his mother, Maeve or the clinic thrown at him. He took the last two books in his rucksack and put them in the locker, alphabetically, of course. He closed the locker, revealing Aimee Gibbs, staring at him with a deadly look. He was unfazed. 

“What do you want, Gibbs?” He all but grunted at her. 

“Not much, Milburn.” She replied as they started walking down the corridor side by side.

“How are you?” She asked.

“Fine, why?” Otis asked back.

“You’re clearly upset about something, I just wanted to know if you’re alright.” Aimee answered in a sweet, protective tone.

“If you’re here because you want me to talk to Maeve...” He closed his eyes, wishing he wasn’t in this conversation. “It’s not going to change anything.”

“I wasn’t going to bring it up, but since you did...” Aimee put her arm in front of Otis, stopping him from walking.

“Stop being such an idiot!” She yelled, rather loudly. It was frightening coming from her.

Otis looked at her like she was mad. “What the fu-”

“You know what I’m talking about. I know things ended badly between you two but you’re smarter than this.” Aimee still had a violent tone. 

“She fucke-” Otis was obviously annoyed at being interrupted.

“It’s been a year, and you both still look at each other like you want to talk. So stop being stupid and just talk to each other!” Aimee took a deep breath. “Before it’s too late.” She spoke more quietly.

“I made mistakes, but trust me, so did she. And I’m tired of it. We were just dancing around, kidding ourselves thinking we were making things work when all we did was stomp on each others feelings. Why would I go through that again?” Otis whispered loudly.

“Because you love her, so you have to try.” Aimee said, looking at him with compassion. He didn’t deny the statement. “Think about it, okay?” She said, walking away. 

Otis stood there, still. He rubbed the back of his head, frustrated and continued to his walk to class.

This year has been a lot for Otis. The stuff with Maeve happened, then he found out that he was going to have a sibling, baby brother it turned out to be. Jakob moved into his place, bringing Ola and by default Lily with him. It was a lot of change in a relatively short amount of time. Eric got together with Adam and along with that came a lot of drama. They broke up but reconciled a few weeks later and have been somewhat happy since. Something about their relationship still bugs Otis though, he can’t figure out exactly what.

His dad left for America, again. He tried to be a father for a few months but the visits became less and less frequent. Eventually he got an email saying he’d be back for his birthday next year. That didn’t happen either. Their relationship is barely existent now. He got a new girlfriend for a brief period, that didn’t last longer than a few weeks. A fling you could call it. Just another piss poor attempt to get over Maeve, which he thought he finally had. She dumped him for being too angst-y. That one hurt. 

That’s when he decided to change. He threw away most of his clothes, other than the ones he really liked. He went shopping and got something, not angst-y. He colored his hair (due to Eric’s suggestion), and generally stopped caring too much about what other people thought. He welcomed the change and is finally happy with who he is, somewhat. That doesn’t mean his whole personality changed. He’s still the same Otis, just slightly more comfortable in his own skin, which in turn allows him to be more comfortable, generally.

Taking care of a little brother changed him too. It made him more thoughtful, not so wrapped up in his own. He wondered how different things will feel when he has his own child, and thinks of changing diapers and babysitting as a practice run for when he himself is a father. Besides, it’s fun taking care of a child, even though his first attempt at babysitting didn’t go so well. He scoffed, pondering how anyone could leave their own child when he can’t fathom the thought of leaving his own brother behind. Once again he was thinking of Maeve, even though he didn’t want to. 

The final days of going to Moordale were approaching fast, he’d landed a part time job working at a Subway in London come fall. Perfect for a student studying psychology at UCL.

Classes were finally over for the day and Otis rushed out to leave. He couldn’t wait to get home. With the final lessons and tests, even the pestering of Eric and Aimee about Maeve left him exhausted. He put on his helmet and prepared to get on his bike when he saw her coming out of the school. Their eyes met again, the second time today. He stood frozen, he probably looked awkward since he was in a position where he was about to ride his bike but hadn’t quite sat down yet. She looked simply surprised at him, he wondered why, it’s not like they haven’t seen each other for ages. Something feels different this time, he thought. After a few moments...

“Hi.”


	2. Hi, Hello, How Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otis and Maeve talk for the first time in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a filler chapter but I'm pleased with what I've churned out. Hope you'll enjoy it as well.

“Hi.” Her voice was shallow and low. If a gust of wind had blown past, he wouldn’t have heard her.

Otis put the bike back on the rack and faced towards her, moving a little closer. “Hi...” He said solemnly.

“Um.. how are you?” Maeve asked, moving side to side. Otis wonders if she’s nervous, or just agitated.

He scratches his head before answering, contemplating coming up with some witty remark. He wonders if he even wants to. “About the same as you, I guess.” He answers, going with his gut.

Maeve nods as if she understands when in reality she wanted a more detailed answer. She wants to know about his life now, what it’s like having a little brother, how his relationship with his parents is, how he feels about university, everything. But she can’t bring herself to ask so she just nods.

“You? H-” He takes a break, a second, just to relax. Trying not to seem too keen. “How are you?” He asks, sincerely, calmly, and with curiosity and it makes Maeve happy, it makes her heart ache.

“Same old, same old.” She answers in that tone he’s come to know as self-defensive, he can’t blame her. He did the same thing.

They stand there for a few moments more, just meters apart. Taking each other in.

“Blonde suits you more than I thought it would.” She remarks, smiling as she says it, paying even more attention to his hair and how it falls slightly down on his face. He smiles at the compliment.

“Thanks, it was Eric’s idea.” He scratches the back of his neck and looks away for a moment.

“You’ve changed.” Maeve noted, wondering if he’s still the same person on the inside even though he’s clearly not on the outside.

“You have too.” He retorts. “You’re not wearing your leather jacket anymore.” He says. Maeve thinks she heard slight disappointment in his voice but chalks it up as reading too much into it.

“Threw it in the bush.” Maeve revealed, a sly smile on her face. 

He laughs, a tiny laugh, but it was there. “You liar, you could never part with that thing.”

“Like you could never part with that tricolor jacket you used to wear.” Maeve raises her eyebrows, smiling coyly at him.

“Still in my closet.” He reveals, knowing that they’re the same. They’re the same people they were a year ago. 

“D-Do you want to-” She’s silenced as Otis’ phone rings, he looks at her apologetically as he hurries to answer it.

“Yeah? Ok. I’ll be home soon.” He says and she knows he has to leave.

“Gotta go, big brother duty.” He explains and gives her an apologetic smile. He grabs his bike and nods slightly at her, looking regretful and proceeds to ride away. She guesses the timing just wasn’t right, as it never was when it came to their relationship. 

Later, as she enters her caravan, Maeve quickly goes to her diary. Wanting to relive the days of their relationship, if you can even call it that. She’s been thinking about him non-stop since their encounter at the school. She’s been thinking about him for a lot longer if she’s being realistic. She doesn’t want to think about the sad things, so she skips ahead to the days long after her mother left, long after the trouble with the voicemail and long before the last time they spoke. The days they spent together, made out, watched movies and went on walks. She reads a few paragraphs and smiles. At the bottom of the page she sees a quote written by Otis himself, saying. “Maeve Wiley is the love of my life.” She sheds a few tears as she closes the diary shut and puts it on her nightstand. Who was she kidding, she’s never been over him.

In the evening as Otis just put his youngest brother to bed, he walks into his room feeling tired and even a little upset. The first time they’ve spoken in a year and their conversation was cut short. He bears no ill will towards Maeve for how their relationship ended, but, he wishes things could be different. He ponders if he has the ability, or the courage to make it so. He’s scared things will just end badly again, and even if they don’t they’re going to university soon. Reconciling would just add unnecessary drama to his life. He sits on his bed and opens up his nightstand drawer, taking a peek at a paper with a picture of a vagina, listing all of it’s various parts. Seeing their signatures on the top of the page. He smiles shyly and puts it back. No way he’s going to throw that in the bin.

The next morning he’s awaken by the ringing of the doorbell, he sighs and murmurs something incoherent but rude and scurries off downstairs to see who it is. He opens the door to see Eric, dressed glamorously as usual standing on his porch. 

“Good morning, Casanova.” Eric smiles gleefully.

“Morning, Eric.” Otis looks a little confused, but returns his friends cheerful smile. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I heard through the grapevine...” Eric pauses, Otis looks even more confused. “Aimee.” Eric explains.

Otis grunts and closes his eyes. “Really, you’re coming to my house at 8am on a Saturday to talk about Maeve?”

“Among other things.” Eric said nonchalantly as he pushes past Otis and walks into the house.

Eric casually takes some bread and puts it in the toaster, he takes the butter out of the fridge and prepares them breakfast. “We just want the best for both of you, you know.” 

Otis sits down at the kitchen table. “What if Maeve and I are just bad for each other, what then?” He says with a challenging tone. Secretly hoping that Eric can convince him.

Eric looks at him with disdain. “You’re not.” He answers determinedly.

“Everything else proves otherwise.” Otis gives Eric a mournful stare. 

He looks down at his arms resting on the table, he looks lost in thought. Not sad, not angry, just dazed. 

“I don’t want to go through something like that again.” He mutters quietly.

Maeve was sitting on her kitchen sofa, reading a book when she heard a loud crashing noise outside. She got up to investigate. Upon opening the door she saw Aimee outside, whom had tripped over some garden chairs.

“Ow, fuck.” Aimee muttered under her breath as she lifted herself up from the ground. 

“Aims, what are you doing?” Maeve asked, standing in the doorway with her arms crossed; not looking pleased.

Aimee jumped backwards at the surprise. “I tripped- Fell.” She said quickly. “Hi, Maeve.” She smiles at her best friend.

“Hi, Aimee.” Maeve says sarcastically with a tilt of her head. “Do you want to come inside?” 

“I’d love to.” Aimee takes Maeve’s hand and walks inside the caravan, they need to have another little chat.

Around noon, Otis and Eric were walking through town, eventually ending up at a street-vendor near Browns. They were walking side by side when suddenly Otis stopped, Eric looked at his friend with worry. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“Hide me.” Otis demanded quietly, but quickly. Eric looked behind him to see what Otis was staring at. That’s when he saw Ruby and Olivia walking towards them. Eric grabbed Otis and threw him in a nearby bush, hiding him and possibly hurting him the process.

Olivia and Ruby were stunned by a loud squeal that suddenly disappeared. They looked around and noticed Eric standing by the vendor, smiling awkwardly. 

“Hi, girls. Wassup?” Eric said as he waved, making the interaction even more awkward.

“Not much, Tromboner. Where’s Sex Kid at?” Ruby said, once directly in front of Eric, too close for his taste. It was emasculating.

“Otis, I- I don’t know where he is.” Eric said with panic in his voice.

“I thought you two were joined at the hip.” Olivia added. 

“Ah. hahah.” Eric laughed, cringe-y since the joke wasn’t that funny.

“Whatever. If you see, Otis, tell him to call me.” Ruby bid her farewell and left along with Olivia.

Eric continued to stand there, watching them until they were out of his sight. He heard Otis ‘psst’ behind him. 

“All clear.” He said, helping his buddy up.

“What was that all about?” Eric asked, serious mode on.

“Um, I don’t want to talk about it.” Otis deflected and continued walking forward.

“Otis! We need to have this conversation!” Eric followed, mouth wide open. 

“We do not.” Otis put his foot down, as if that would stop Eric.

On Clayhill Bridge, Maeve and Aimee were walking, they were planning to go to Aimee’s house. Maeve was smoking a cigarette, trying to blow the smoke away from Aimee whom had recently quit. However, quitting proved harder than first thought.

“Can I bum one?” Aimee asked with puppy dog eyes.

“Absolutely not.” Maeve didn’t even hesitate. She stomped her cigarette, opting to have one later when Aimee was no longer in her presence. 

“Come on, you didn’t need to do that.” Aimee pouted.

“I did.” Maeve argued.

They were silent for a few moments. “Have you thought about quitting?” Aimee asked, voice low.

“Bunch of times, but I need to want it.” Maeve answered. “And I don’t have a reason to want it yet.” She continued.

“I think Otis would be happy for you if you quit. Not that I’m saying you should quit, just thinking out loud.” Aimee stammered, regretting her choice of words.

“I’ll think about it.” Maeve looked at her friend and grabbed her hand. “Let’s go.” 

Otis and Eric were now sitting on a bench in town square. 

“So, you had sex with Ruby about a year ago, right.” Eric asked to confirm Otis’ surprising story.

“Correct.” Otis nodded.

“And afterwards she developed... feelings? for you?” Eric said in disbelief.

“Kind of.” Otis nodded.

“And?” Eric said, increasingly confused by the story. 

“And for the last few months we’ve, um... hooked up a few times.” Otis said shyly, feeling his face getting red.

“Wow!” Eric laughed. “How the hell did you manage to keep this a secret?” He yammered. 

“She wanted me to, and I didn’t mind. I didn’t want any extra attention.” Otis said, heartily.

“But lately we haven’t done anything and I’m kind of... relieved.” He said with honesty.

“Why?” Eric asked, with further disbelief.

“Because it’s not a relationship. I mean we talk a bit afterwards, she knows stuff about my life and I know stuff about hers but we’re not exactly friends or anything.” Otis scratched the back of his head. “And I know I don’t want to be her boyfriend. So it always felt a bit wrong to me.”

“Then why did you start doing it in the first place?” Eric asked, the look Otis gave him let him know all he needed to know. 

“Ah, Maeve.” He said in realization.

“I didn’t do it to get back at her or anything. I just... I needed to get over her.” Otis said, sadness evident.

“God, I’m such a horrible person.” He hunched over and put his hands over his face.

“No, you’re not. I’m guessing Ruby did the same thing as you.” Eric put his hand on his mate’s shoulder.

“I used someone just for sex, I’m such an asshole.” Otis continued to whine.

“I think it’s fine. You guys were never in a relationship, right?” Eric tried to comfort his friend.

“No.” Otis answered with a sniffle. 

“Then you’ve got nothing to worry about. Just don’t do it anymore.” Eric said cheerfully in the only way Eric can.

“We haven’t met up for a few weeks, I don’t have the heart to face her.” Otis leaned back, now seeming normal after his little outburst. “I’m avoiding her.” 

“Yeah, no shit.” Eric laughed, remembering how fun it was to throw Otis in the bush.

“But you should probably just talk to her man.” Eric advised. 

“Yeah. I’ll send her a text later.” Otis said hesitantly.

“Holy shit!” Eric proclaimed.

“What?” Otis looked perplexed. 

“Maeve.” Eric stated.

Otis groaned. “What about Maeve?” He asked, clearly annoyed.

“No, look! Maeve!” Eric pointed straight at Maeve and Aimee, walking towards them, a good distance away.

Otis looked beside him and saw the two approaching. “Shit.” He muttered under his breath, face showing angst and panic.

“Hide me.” Otis pleaded. 

“No, I can’t hide you! they’ve already seen you!” Eric whispered loudly. “Hi, Maeve! Aimee!” He waved.

“Hi, Eric!” Aimee yelled back, Maeve looked uncomfortable. Otis quickly jumped out of his seat. The girls were almost right with them now. He looked everywhere except for at them. 

“Hi, Otis.” Maeve said with a shy tone.

“Hey, um, what are you, you guys doing here?” Otis asked, clearly flustered after their conversation yesterday.

“Walking her home.” Maeve nudged Aimee.

“Cool.” Otis nodded his head, too much for too long.

“Yeah, very cool.” Maeve copied his mannerisms. Once Otis noticed he immediately stopped. 

He cleared his throat and grabbed Eric’s arm. “Well, we’ve got to be somewhere.” He started dragging his buddy with him, pushing past the girls.

“Where you going?” Aimee asked as he pushed past.

“Everywhere!” He answered before the words had registered in his head, regretting it afterwards.

“Can we come?” Aimee asked with sweet undertone.

“No!” Both Otis and Maeve yelled in unison. 

Maeve and Aimee continued their walk to Aimee’s house after the disappointing encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the conversations were cut short and it might have been confusing for readers going from Maeve and Otis' perspective so many times. I hope it was an enjoyable read anyway. Hopefully a bit more drama next chapter. ;)


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otis and Maeve both look back at their relationship. Otis has an argument with someone at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The '---' lines indicate the beginning and end of a flashback and I will continue to use that method throughout the story. Hope that won't be confusing.

Maeve had just gotten home and curled into the sofa with a blanket. She felt angry about the day, angry about Aimee’s constant attempts at trying to persuade her to continue to talk to Otis when he obviously doesn’t want to talk to her. Annoyed at Otis for being a dickhead. Annoyed at herself for being a little cold when meeting him earlier. Irritated at life in general. 

She decided to write a new page in her diary, upon finishing her first sentence, she thought.

“Why am I writing about this? There are so many more important things going on right now, instead of a stupid boy.” 

She closed the book and was about to put it on the table when she accidentally dropped it. She sighed seeing the book on the floor and lowered herself to pick it up, she was surprised at the page the diary had opened up on upon landing. She began reading memories of a tough time. Maybe that would give her some guidance.

\---

“Why are you acting like this?” Otis yelled, standing at the center of Maeve’s caravan, looking into her bedroom as Maeve sat down on the bed.

“Like what? Tired?” Maeve retorted, lying down on the bed.

“No, not tired. Distant.” He explains, walking into the bedroom. He didn’t receive an answer.

“What’s going on with you?” He asked with obvious concern.

“What makes you think I’m being distant.” Maeve said lowly, not looking at him, and proceeds to drag the covers over herself.

Otis simply extended his hands and swung them, gesturing sarcastically towards Maeve and the bed as the boy was standing over her. “You avoid me at school, you don’t answer my texts, you don’t seem very happy when you see me.” 

Maeve stayed silent, she neither denied nor confirmed his claims. She was still not looking at him but she clutched the blanket as she heard how upset he seemed.

“Are you angry with me?” He asked, as serious as ever. She thinks she heard slight guilt in his voice.

“Why would I be angry with you?” Maeve answered in a whisper, then proceeding to take a deep breath.

Otis stood still, thinking of reasons. There’s only one that comes to mind. He’s not sure if he wants to voice his suspicions in case it leads to a huge fight. He sits down on the bed next to her and puts his head in his hands.

“Are you...” He almost managed to say it, he gently moves to look at her, he needs to see her reaction but she’s still not looking at him.

“Are you angry with me because of Ruby?” His voice was hoarse and low, her reaction or lack thereof gave him all the information he needed to know. It wasn’t long before he walked out the door, not saying a single word. He needed to process this.

Maeve was still laying in bed, a few silent tears shed. The only word ringing in her head was ‘Idiot.’

\---

Maeve closed the diary and angrily threw it on the opposite end of the couch, she didn’t want to read anymore. Reminiscing about the breakup of a short lived romance that they thought would last the rest of their lives hurt more than she thought it would. She scoffed as she hastily walked inside her bedroom and went to sleep.

Otis woke up Monday morning out of breath, he’d just had a bad dream but can’t remember what it was about. He was sweaty and his heart was beating heavily. He decided to go take a shower. He opened the bathroom door and was stunned to see Ola in there, in her underwear. He yelled a loud yelp and closed the door after apologizing.

“Otis?” Ola asked through the door.

“Yes?” He answered, reeking of embarrassment.

“Are you okay?” Ola sounded concerned.

“What?” Otis asked, surprised, he was expecting a scolding about boundaries and such.

“We haven’t talked much lately but you seem... You seem a little sad.” He could tell she was genuinely worried. 

“I’m... fine.” He tried to sound reassuring but it came out flat.

“If you want to talk, I’m here. Or like, I’ll be here in five minutes.” She laughed.

“Take your time.” Otis said, walking back into his room. 

Luckily, the encounter didn’t end up being as awkward as it could’ve been. Ola has always been very straightforward and he’s thankful for that. Still, he wished he could live alone, that’s one thing he really looks forward to come fall. 

After Ola was finished in the bathroom, Otis went and took that shower. Once in there, drowning in hot water. Memories of another time came rushing to the surface. Memories of when he and Maeve first got together and she suggested they take a shower, together. He wasn’t quite up to the idea but couldn’t say no to her, he didn’t regret it one bit. He’s snapped out of his thoughts when he hears a loud banging on the door. He squeals a little in surprise.

“Otis, don’t use all the hot water!” He heard Jakob yell from the other side.

“Okay!” He yells back, thinking it’s probably time he finished. 

Breakfast at the Milburn-Nyman house went relatively the same as it always had, just with more people.

Otis looked at his pancakes, having not eaten much of it. Just pushing the food around the plate with his fork. Ola and Jean noticed whilst Jakob stayed oblivious.

“Something wrong, dear?” Jean asked, giving Otis a concerned side view.

“No, why would it?” Jakob answered, turning a page of the newspaper he was reading.

“I was speaking to Otis.” Jean looked at Jakob with a hint of malevolence. 

Otis drops his fork and looks over at his mum, staring at her, straight in the eyes.

“Why does everyone think there’s something wrong?” He states, serious mode on. He sees that Ola looks a little guilty. None of them answer.

“I’m fine, don’t worry about me.” He says, standing up and taking his rucksack with him. “I’m going to school.” 

“Want me to drive you?” Ola asks quickly.

“No, thank you. I’ve got my bike.” He answers with an appreciative tone, then at the speed of light, he was out the door. He’s outside but hasn’t taken a step, he takes a deep breath. Mentally preparing himself for the day. The first day of the final week at Moordale.

Since Adam re-enrolled at school, the morning bike rides to school have been lonely for Otis. Biking down the forest-infested hills without Eric’s morning banter was unusual and saddening for him. Since then, Otis has worn a headset with music full blast to drown out his own thoughts. Lately, thinking about the future and how life’s going to change drastically just a few weeks from now makes him anxious, as if he’s trapped in his old self. But somehow, someway, he’s greatly looking forward to it as well.

He’s scared and nervous, but also excited and happy. There’s just a few minor things that bug him, and well, he can’t think about those things too much even though everyone wants him too. Because when he does, its like everyone says, he becomes distant and sad. That’s what Eric and Aimee fail to understand. He wants to push memories of the past far away, and even though it’s been a year, the pain still lingers and he’s sick of it. Upon slight reflection, he thinks that’s the biggest reason he’s excited to move to London and out of this town. To leave those feelings behind and start anew.

\---

Otis was at his locker, he was extremely happy. He and Maeve had just gotten together and life was beautiful. He saw Maeve approaching out the corner of his eye. He turned around gave her a loving smile, looking like a tall and thin moron. Maeve reciprocated and gave him a shy smile with love in her eyes. She walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey, Muppet.” She said, as if out of breath. Maybe she was nervous?

“Hey... Darling.” Otis phrased it as a question, wondering if that was a good nickname for Maeve.

“No, just no.” Maeve spoke, a disgusted grimace on her face. Otis laughed shyly and scratched the back of his head.

“Sweetheart?” He teased, his smile getting more and more prominent.

“No way.” Maeve shook her head violently.

“Pumpkin?” Otis smirked, his laugh almost bursting out.

“Fuck off.” Maeve gave him the middle finger, trying to act all cool and conceal her smile.

“Okay, what about this?” Otis got into a silly pose, holding his cheek with his thumb and index finger. “Lovebird.” He said, laughter laced throughout the word.

At that point, Maeve couldn’t keep it together and burst out laughing, as did Otis. After laughing for a bit and regaining their composure. Maeve calmly stepped closer to Otis and gave him a hug. 

“I love you.” She whispered in his ear. It was the first time he heard her say it, even though he had said it many times before. It was a spontaneous decision of her, he thought. But a welcome one.

“I love you too, Maeve.” He whispered back. And with that, they shared a gentle, loving kiss.

\---

Otis parked his bike at the usual place in front of the school, seeing that Eric’s bike was already there. He scoffed and looked around for the guy, Eric being nowhere to be found. Probably being inside the school already. Otis sighed and walked towards the entrance. Suddenly noticing Maeve coming out of the left field. He did his best to walk faster, but not so fast as to seem suspicious. Hoping to avoid her. However, he was mistaken if she’d let him get away, not this time, not today.

Maeve, walking a few yards behind Otis, quickened her pace in hopes of catching up. She was taken aback when he suddenly stopped and she almost bumped into him. She moved out of the way and saw who he was speaking to. A jealous rush of rage overwhelmed her and she quickly walked away towards her locker. She’ll talk to Otis later, she thinks. Maybe.

“Why haven’t you returned my calls?” Ruby asked, sounding posh and irritated. Her usual self.

Otis shrugged with an awkward expression on his face. “Um, I don’t know.” He sighed.

“You don’t know?” Ruby looked surprised and insulted.

“N-No, I don’t.” Otis continued to look around, raised eyebrows and his hands in his beige bomber jacket’s pockets. 

“Well, no matter. What are you doing tonight?” Ruby raised her eyebrows and gave Otis a look of ‘don’t you dare say you have plans, or you’ll regret it.’ Menacing.

Otis opened his mouth and leaned backward, actually looking Ruby in the eyes, before looking at the floor tiles and sighing heavily. “I don’t want to um, hook up anymore.” He said with a tiny voice filled with shame. This was difficult, but the jigs up. He couldn’t keep avoiding her forever.

Ruby scoffed, her pride was hurt and she was more than offended. If Otis, who actually is a decent guy but still low on the social rankings wouldn’t want to hook up with her anymore, then who would? “What? Going back to Cock-biter?” Ruby yelled loudly, everyone in the vicinity heard. 

Otis’ expression changed from guilt to anger. He looked like he was about to throw a punch, he wouldn’t, because Ruby is a girl and he has some tact. And the fact that Otis has never punched anyone in his entire life.

“What did you say?” Otis asked as if he had imagined it and had to get it right.

“I said. You must be getting back together with Cock-Biter, how else-”

“Don’t call her that!” Otis yelled as he stepped forward. He was furious. He’d gotten to know Ruby quite well, even though they didn’t hang out a lot. He actually had gotten some respect for the woman and thought that she knew him as well, but this, this he wouldn’t- couldn’t stand for.

“She has a name, it’s Maeve.” Otis said loudly, seething. “I guess the reason you bully Maeve is just that you’re jealous of her, cause she’s better than you. In, every, single, way.” Otis said, face moving closer to her as the words left his mouth. Mere inches away from Ruby. He was breathing heavily with a mean look on his face as he stopped talking. He looked the shorter woman in the eyes, scoffed, and then walked away. Ruby continued to stand there, stunned. A few classmates in the area began giggling quietly, Ruby looked at them all with the best mean girl face she could pull off and walked to her own class. Luckily, it wasn’t one she shared with Otis.

Otis stopped by his locker to get his books, the last time he was going to use some of them. He had trouble opening it up, the key got stuck and the lock wouldn’t turn. In his frustration, he punched the locker and immediately felt a sharp pain. Instantly regretting it. He yelled a loud “Fuck!” as he flinched in pain. Maeve being at her own locker noticed, and instinctively went up to him.

“What happened, you alright?” She asked, worried about him, he seemed quite upset.

“Shit.” Otis murmured. Hunching over, clutching his wounded hand.

“Otis, are you okay?” Maeve moved closer and touched his shoulder.

Otis promptly jerked away from her, pushing her hand out of his personal space while yelling “Just leave me alone.” He’d skip class and go to the school nurse to get his hand checked out. Maeve continued to stand by his locker, shocked at his outrage and getting increasingly more worried about him. She looked at the locker itself and noticed a dent in it, vaguely the size of a fist. She wondered what had happened to make Otis so angry, he’s never been the violent type. She then proceeded to follow him, hoping he doesn’t notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I struggled with writing the first part of it (after the first flashback) and probably included some scenes that could've been left out. However, today it all came to me and I thoroughly enjoyed written the last couple of scenes. Thank you all for your kind comments and thoughts, they mean a lot to me and always will.
> 
> If there are some areas you guys think I could improve in, then I'm all ears. xD


	4. The Turning Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otis and Maeve have a conversation. A text message mixed with Reddit changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you for the kind comments! They inspire me and make writing even more worth it.
> 
> 3500 words in this one. I wanted it to be 3970 so the story would be at exactly 10 000 words, but I didn't manage it. 'Slowly' getting back into writing has been a lot of fun and I hope the streak continues with a couple of chapters a week. 
> 
> However, starting the 29th of March, I'll be working for two weeks, then having time off for four weeks. So during those two weeks, I won't be writing. Just letting you all know. I'll probably still be reading and commenting on my downtime though, so I'll still technically be here.
> 
> Once again, the flashbacks are '---' inside those lines. Hope that it doesn't bring confusion.

Otis got his hand checked out at the nurse’s office. He had a mildly sprained wrist, it would take a couple of days to heal. A week max, the nurse had assured him. He walked out of there calmer and more collected when once again he noticed Maeve in his peripheral vision. He quickly turned away and walked in the other direction, with her following closely behind. She noticed the bandage the nurse had wrapped around his arm and quickened her pace.

“Are you hurt?” She spoke calmly, sounding almost motherly.

“Yes.” Otis simply answered, ‘you can’t imagine how much.’ he thought for a second, then dumped that arrogance to the faraway corners of his mind. That still doesn’t mean that he wants to talk to her.

“Is it bad?” Maeve had caught up to him and walked side by side with him now, she put her hands gently on his arm and lifted it up to inspect it. They stopped walking.

“Sprained wrist. I’ll be fine in time for graduation.” He stated, calmness in his voice, trying to reassure her. He felt a little bad seeing her this worried about him. A silly part of him wonders why she cares so much when they’re no longer dating and are estranged. 

“Are you okay?” She asked, looking at the bandages, glancing up at his eyes briefly. 

He huffed, “I’m fine, Maeve.” Then retracted his arm, placing it gently at his side. Flinching a little, his wrist still hurts.

“I can tell that something’s happened.” Maeve said with a pout, hoping that’ll make him talk, when she sees that he looks even more annoyed she regrets the idea.

“Nothing happened. Drop it.” He states, almost robotic-ally. 

Maeve knew it, of course, she knew it. But this is the first time she’s truly realized it. Just because it’s one of the few times she’s talked with him since the breakup. But their relationship has changed. It’s obvious that it changed, she knew that. She just hoped he’d be more like the first time they spoke, at the school entrance. He seemed open, happier then. Now he’s so cold and distant. He seems sad and angry, it makes Maeve’s heartbreak, she feels guilty. All but knowing she’s at fault. She hoped their relationship now would be like their old one, the one where they were friends. Like in the beginning. She internally kicks herself for being so naive.

Maeve looked at him with a sad expression, a silent moment in an otherwise tense conversation. Otis looked at her the same way, then seemed confused, raising his eyebrows slightly, looking serious. “That it?” He asked, hoping he was free to leave.

Maeve nodded, pursing her lips as he quickly resumed walking to his class, late as he was. Before he turned the corner she yelled out his name and he came to a halt. Turning around with a frustrated expression on his face. He shrugged at her as if saying ‘what?’ but he was speechless. Afraid that he’d say something he didn’t mean, or something that he’d regret. He was still agitated and Maeve was wearing on his patience. This made him annoyed with himself more than anything, which in turn made him even more irritated. 

Maeve continued to look at him with worry, she glanced away for a second whilst humming “umm..” He wondered what was so difficult to say?

“I wanted to ask you... earlier... I guess it’s a little late now but... do you want to hang out sometime?” Maeve struggled to look at him, afraid of his reaction. She looked vulnerable, this vexed him in a way he couldn’t have predicted. He was surprised at himself for feeling happiness that she asked, but he wants to be over her, so he wants to say no. He looks away for a second and Maeve thinks she can see tears in his eyes, but maybe it’s the shine from the lights, she convinces herself.

He takes a deep breath and looks at her, he smiles shyly and now Maeve can clearly tell that his eyes are watering, probably mirroring hers. “I’ll think about it.” He says, giving her a nod and slowly turns around to walk away, not quite managing to take his eyes off her just yet. After a moment he rushes out of there as quickly as he can.

“Okay.” She says, almost as low as possible. She’s glad that he wasn’t directly dismissive but it wasn’t the reaction she was hoping for. But she gets it, life’s hard and he has a lot more on his plate than just her, they haven’t even spoken in a year so she didn’t expect anything in particular. But a yes would have felt so much better. He’s gone now, and Maeve checks her phone for the time. Only 15 minutes left of the lesson, she decides to just skip it and ventures off to the old toilet block to have a smoke.

She sits down on one of the cubicles, taking the cigarette pack out of her purse. She finds her lighter and hesitates. Her mind playing an endless loop of their encounter earlier, she wonders what he was thinking, feeling, why he punched the locker and injured himself. She lights the cigarette and takes a drag. Maybe, if they hang out, she can get some sort of clarification. And maybe, she might get the chance to try things again, do things right this time. Her minds ventures off to a time she wishes she had done things differently.

\---

Otis and Maeve are cuddling in her bed. She tries to be there for Otis, whom had just learned that Jean is pregnant. Which obviously came as quite a shock. He never expected her to get pregnant, even excluding her age, she’s a sex therapist who know all too much about contraception. He’s a little angry with her for being so careless. All he remembers after her telling him was him standing there shocked and then walking out of the house, all without a word.

He’s feeling a little guilty, he should’ve said something comforting to her, this can’t be easy for her either. But his head is all mixed up and he’s confused, agitated and wired. He needs to calm down before actually saying anything.

“Are you okay?” Maeve asks him, gently stroking his hair.

“No. Yes. It just came as a shock is all.” He clutched her slightly. “I don’t know what to do.”

“I know.” Maeve said, continuing to snuggle him.

“There’s just so much to worry about. I mean, she’s 50 years old, she could die in childbirth.” Otis vents. “She could lose the baby. The baby can have all kinds of defects. It’s just too much.” He continues.

“I’m scared.” He admits, he’s worried about his mum, of course he is. Having a child this late in life is almost impossible and very rarely happens. He never thought he’d see the day.

“I’ll be with you, every step of the way.” Maeve confirms, easing Otis slightly.

“Thank you.” He says, she knows he appreciates this.

“Think about the positives, you’re going to have a little sister or brother running around. It’ll be fun.” Maeve smiles at him, he gives a small one back. 

“I don’t know, babies need constant care and... And I’m going to uni in just over a year. Mum’s going to need support.” He sighs. “I might have to postpone going.” 

Maeve’s eyes widen. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “What?” 

“I mean, she can’t be taking care of a child by herself.” He gets up, now sitting in the bed opposite Maeve.

“You’re not postponing going to University. What if you don’t get in the next time you apply?” Maeve says, rather harshly.

“Some things are more important than an education, Maeve.” Otis replies, determinedly.

“Some people would kill for the chance you have. I’m telling you, if you postpone going to Uni... You will regret it.” Maeve has her mean face on, making sure Otis knows she’s serious.

Otis scoffs. “I’m thinking about my mum here, and her life. And all you are thinking about is whether I go to a stupid school.” He gets out of the bed.

“Otis, you deserve a good education. I know the timing is bad, but please, don’t make up your mind about this right now.” Maeve pleads, seeing his reaction. 

“I haven’t!” He yells out, frustrated. 

Maeve gives him an angry look, her lip bulging out. She almost says something rude in return to his outburst but before she can.

“I’m sorry.” He says, and with such honesty and regret. “I’m just a little stressed, I didn’t mean to yell at you.” 

“I know.” She smiles shyly at him, he gets back in bed and snuggled up against her once more.

“Are you sure that she’s keeping the baby?” Maeve asks, a memory popped up and the question just came flying out of her mouth.

“Why wouldn’t she?” Otis asks in return, rather perplexed. 

“Her age, for the most part.” Maeve feels Otis tense up a little. “Is she and the father even together? Who is the father?” 

She raised perfectly valid concerns, however, something in Otis broke a little at the thought of his mother going through an abortion. 

“I... I don’t know. I just left.” His voice was shaky. And he once again got up from the bed.

“Otis?” Maeve asked, confused that he just got up.

“I’ve got to go. I need to go home.” He puts on his jacket and hurries across the caravan, heading for the door.

“Wait!” Maeve rushes out of her room to catch up with him before he leaves.

“Are you okay?” She asks, looking at him from the kitchen, a good distance between them. Otis already halfway out the door.

“Bye.” He simply answers and leaves. Maeve’s left standing there, alone, wondering if she spoke too much too soon.

\--- 

Maeve stomps her cigarette and exits the cubicle. She takes a deep breath as she walks out of the toilet block into the courtyard, on her way to her locker to get the books for the next lesson. English. Luckily, it was the last week and lessons were either filled with ‘fun’ problem-solving games or movies. She feels excited for the week to end. She knows that she’ll miss Miss Sands, knowing all the things the teacher has done for her. Getting into the aptitude scheme and the quiz heads changed her life and her school CV for the better, actually enabling her to get into a good university and she couldn’t thank Miss Sands enough. She’s saved up some cash to buy her a gift come Graduation Day, she wants to show her appreciation. She ventures off, eerily eager for the lesson.

Luckily for Otis, he didn’t get a scolding for being late to class. Mr. Hendricks had taken a liking to the blue-eyed boy, he and Miss Sands often wondered if he and Maeve would get together again. You could say they were rooting for them. It was the last week of school anyway, the school days were shortened and after just a couple of lessons, the students were free to go home. A mercy, which Otis was eternally grateful for. He wanted peace and quiet.

“Darling! What happened?” Jean yelled worryingly. Seeing Otis’ bandaged hand.

“Nothing, it’s fine.” Otis huffed, walking into the kitchen. Seeing Jean and Jakob eating lunch.

“The nurse said it was fine.” Otis elaborated.

“Good.” Jakob said quietly and continued eating his food.

“How did this happen?” Jean asked again, a little less intense this time.

Otis sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Muttering quietly “I punched my locker because it wouldn’t open.”

“Otis!” Jean yelled. “You have to be careful, you could seriously injure yourself.” 

As Jean kept yelling, Otis sneakily walked towards the stairs. “I know, mum, I know.” He sighed. Walking up the stairs to his room.

Upon reaching the landing, Otis saw Ola standing in her doorway, arms crossed, looking especially intimidating. Unusual, he thought. She looked angry.

“I heard what you said to Ruby.” She whispered as he approached her.

Otis immediately looked regretful, feeling slight guilt. He’s never been the person who was able to be mean to someone, not on purpose. But this time he went out of his way to be a dick, even though she had it coming.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He scoffed and walked past her and into his room, determinedly shutting his door.

Maeve had just arrived home after classes were over. She took a quick shower and had a short phone conversation with Aimee, talking about some party that she had planned this Friday, after graduation. Maeve said that she’ll definitely be there, this is a once-in-a-lifetime celebration after all. And most likely the last party at Aimee’s house, since everyone will be moving, or going their separate ways come fall. ‘It’ll be wild!’ Aimee said, Maeve hopes she’s exaggerating, not wanting to go through another wild party in her life. She at least hopes that it’s not as wild as the last party Aimee had, a little over a year ago. Otis puking all over the bushes, her falling down some stairs, gaining a new scar (albeit small) on her thigh wasn’t exactly a happy memory. If she remembers correctly there was a lot of drama that night, and she didn’t want to repeat it.

A little while later, she’s feeling a little lonely. She knows that she can call Aimee up and hang out with her and Steve, but she doesn’t want to feel like a burden. This is one of those rare times that she misses Isaac’s company, knowing he was always available was a relief. But when his true colors showed and everything he’d done to manipulate her over the course of several months was revealed, she cut him out of her life. Eventually, Isaac and his brother moved away, which she remembers Otis being extremely happy about. Knowing his happiness was justified, she was happy too. But sometimes she missed the manipulative cunt. Despite his faults, he was good company there for a while.

Otis sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands, shaking furiously, letting out some pent-up steam. Hitting the bed softly, wincing afterward due to his wrist. When he opened his eyes, he saw Ola yet again, standing in his doorway. Now she looked concerned, he’s surprised and embarrassed, he didn’t want anyone seeing him this way.

“I’m going to ask you one more time. Are you okay?” Ola stepped into the room and spoke with unwavering attention towards him. As if she was analyzing his every reaction.

“And I told you, I’m fine.” He tried to sound sincere, truthful, but failed miserably. He began breathing heavily and his eyes were glistening.

Ola sat down on the bed next to him. “What’s wrong?” She whispered.

“N-Nothing. Please leave.” He said silently, no longer looking at her but looking at his closet instead. Still breathing heavily. 

Ola decided to put her arms around him, gently caressing his back. Whispering soothingly “It’s okay.”

Otis tried to resist but had to relent. At first, a few tears ran down his face along with a few whimpers.

“Let it all out.” She whispered in his ear, still stroking his back, she clutched him closer and he hugged her back. He began sobbing, wailing. Tears dropping down on Ola’s shoulder. 

“What happened?” She asked him, not trying to pry, but wanting him to open up. He’d been so reclusive lately.

“I... She... I hate seeing her.” He let out, still crying on her shoulder. Ola nods, she understands. He loved her, they broke up, badly. They haven’t talked but he’s still had to see her, all the time. It must suck.

“She wants to... she wants to hang out.” He lets go of Ola and resumes his previous position, as does she. He sees that she looks surprised, even though she’s trying to hide it.

“I don’t know if I can do it.” He reveals with a broken expression. Ola caresses his shoulder and gives a small smile. 

“It’s your decision.” She looks him deep in the eyes. “Follow your gut. It’s usually right, right?” She smiles wider, and he laughs a little bit. He gives an appreciative nod as she stands up. 

“Don’t stay in your room all day, or else I’m going to get mad at you.” She gives him a teasing grin and walks out of the room, closing the door. She’s now gotten at least some understanding of what’s going on in his life and feels relief that it’s nothing too serious. She’ll check up on him later, she knows he likes his alone time when he’s feeling down. She’s just happy that he opened up to her, somewhat. 

Otis sits there still, feeling a bit more relaxed, relieved. He’s glad he has Ola to count on. It’s true that they were better as friends. Living together really bonded the two of them. It was weird in the beginning and sometimes still is, but the positives outweigh the negatives, he feels. At least at this moment.

He lays down on the bed and contemplates what to do for a while. He needs to give this some serious thought, he doesn’t want to do something he’ll regret. He thinks about calling Eric up to talk to him about it but hesitates. He already knows what he would say, and he doesn’t have the stomach for that right about now. Before he can really come to decision, his phone pings and he’s gotten a text message. He hurries to open it, revealing that Maeve was the sender. His eyes widen at the text. He wasn’t prepared for this.

-Wanna hang out?

Maeve had just sent the text, sitting on her sofa. She anxiously nibbles on her fingernails. Nervous about what his answer might be. He’s seemed dismissive so far, but the smile she gave him when they last spoke sparked a tiny sliver of hope in her. She’s just worried that she’s pushing too hard too soon. Maybe she should’ve sent a more casual message, instead of a request. Maybe she should’ve just started with a simple ‘hey, what’s up?’ She groans and leans further into the couch, waiting desperately for Otis’ answer.

Otis paces around the room stressed. He doesn’t know what he wants. He doesn’t know if he wants to see her, he hadn’t made up his mind yet. He decides to use one of his mom’s old breathing tactics. Breathing deeply and counting to 10.

“1... 2... 3... 4...” 

“Otis, what are you doing?” Jakob stands in the doorway, looking perplexed and intrigued at the situation he’s found his ‘step-son’ in.

“Ahh!” Otis screams and jumps backwards, heading straight into his record collection, hurting his back. He hunches over with one knee on the floor and yelps in pain.

“Faen!” Jakob yells as he hurries over to the boy, kneeling down with him, and brings him up to a standing position.

“Are you alright?” The Swedish man asks, with care in his voice.

“Yeah, um, that hurt.” Otis gives Jakob a tiny smile. Now feeling that the pain (and shock) has faded, he faces Jakob. 

“What, um, what’s up?” Otis squints his eyes, behaving like his regular awkward self.

“I’m about to go to the grocery store, I wanted to know if you wanted anything special for dinner?” Jakob smiles, almost laughs at the scene he’s found himself in. “What were you doing?” He asks curiously.

“Oh, I was just... Doing some exercises. You know, healthy stuff. Yeah, exercises.” Otis nods vigorously as he speaks. An obvious tell that he’s lying but Jakob doesn’t question it. 

“Okay.” Jakob smiles brightly. “Did you want anything at the store?” The large man points backward with his thumb. 

“No, not anything in particular.” Otis gives an appreciative smile.

“Okay, well... I’ll be heading out then.” Jakob retreats out of the room.

Otis walks over to his desk, about to sit down on the chair.

“Otis?” He hears Jakob ask, and looks at the doorway, slightly confused.

“I’m glad you’re being healthy.” Jakob winks at the young man and walks away. Leaving a slightly flustered Otis alone in his room.

“Why are you so happy?” Jean asks, inquisitively. Sitting on the sofa, watching TV in the living room.

“Oh, it was nothing.” Jakob smiles, grabbing his car keys and heading for the door, but not before giving Jean a kiss on the cheek. He chuckles as he hears Jean yelling “Drive safe.” as he approaches his car.

Otis, now sitting on his desk, whips out his laptop. He browsed Reddit for a while, suddenly seeing a post about Loneliness and depression. An ugly thought enters his head, and he feels guilty. He finds himself hoping that Maeve isn’t lonely, or depressed. But the thought that she’s been reaching out to him due to one of those reasons gives him shivers down his spine. He knows that she doesn’t have family in the area, and relatively few friends. One could call her a lone wolf. His mind nags at him, so... He picks up his phone and decides to answer that text message.

\- Where do you want to meet up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3500 words in this one. I wanted it to be 3970 so the story would be at exactly 10 000 words, but I didn't manage it. 'Slowly' getting back into writing has been a lot of fun and I hope the streak continues with a couple of chapters a week. 
> 
> However, starting the 29th of March, I'll be working for two weeks, then having time off for four weeks. So during those two weeks, I won't be writing. Just letting you all know. I'll probably still be reading and commenting on my downtime though, so I'll still technically be here.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, it was fun writing it and I feel like I'm getting more and more of the picture I want to create in the story if that makes sense. I'm just afraid that I've created some inconsistencies with the characters. Might be some Eric and Adam next chapter, if not, they'll appear eventually. Let me know your thoughts! xD


	5. I Just Wanted To Let You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otis and Maeve meet up. An unexpected encounter suddenly makes Maeve snap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait, and the short length of this chapter. Taking a lot of E-Course before going out Off-Shore in a couple of weeks and to be honest, I had some trouble with it xD

\- Where do you want to meet up?

Maeve’s heart soared, butterflies in her stomach formed fast as she was smiling brighter than she had in a long time. One wouldn’t call Maeve an ordinary teenage girl who freaked out and danced when they got good news from the boy they liked, but that’s exactly what she did. Feeling like the typical teenager, embarrassed of herself, Maeve calmed down and decided on a time and place to meet the boy.

\- Meet me now? Wherever.

She sends the text, happy that they’ve finally gotten to this stage. She doesn’t expect him to immediately forgive and forget. She doesn’t expect a confession of love. She hopes for it, sure. But friendship, that’s what she tells herself is a reasonable expectation, she can at the very least hope for that. 

Otis sees the text and immediately begins sweating nervously. ‘Shit, right now?’ he thinks, thinking he should’ve expected it. He quickly answers the text, saying he’s on his way and for her to meet him at Browns Village Store. As the text is sent, he opens his closet and reaches for a coat he hasn’t worn for a long, long time.

Maeve locks the caravan door with a small smile on her face. She then walks off, almost skipping away towards the store. Happy as a clam. On her way there, her mind was racing, dreaming up all of the perfect optimistic scenario’s, how could she not? She had wanted this for so long. Life without Otis felt empty, joyless. Colorless. She wanted to see colors again, she needed this, him. She needed this to go well. She also couldn’t help herself thinking up the worst case scenario’s, classic Maeve. Always grieving in advance. This made her even more nervous than she already was. She’s close now. Just over that hill and she’ll be able to see the shop. Will he be standing there, or will she have to wait? Will he look happy to see her or indifferent? She made the first step by asking him to hang out, maybe he just said yes to be nice, that does sound very Otis like. All these doubts started burrowing deep into her mind. Becoming louder with every step she took. She wasn’t focusing and suddenly she found herself standing right in front of the shop, looking like she was about to enter. She stood there for a few seconds more, then moved closer to the entrance.

“Maeve?” A voice called out from the right. She slowly turned, immediately recognizing the beige, red and blue jacket in her peripheral vision. His voice, however, seemed odd. It was a mix of scratchy and low, but also whiny and stutter-y. She focused on it so much that she couldn’t hear a word that he’s said, though, his lips were moving.

“Maeve? A-Are you alright?” Otis spoke calmly, with a very slight stutter, indicating how nervous he was.

“Whot?” Maeve blinked a few times, suddenly realizing the situation she found herself in. Her and Otis, in front of Browns Village Store. Hanging out, intentionally, for the first time in ages. She can tell he tries to look indifferent, but does not quite manage to pull it off. She’s thinks on the bright side that he cares at least enough to try.

“You seem a little out of it, are you okay?” He asks again, Maeve almost smiles when she recognizes a caring tone in his voice. He seemed a little worried. She had to purse her lips, biting the inside of her cheeks to keep herself from showing him how much it means to her.

“I’m fine.” She says softly. Looking at him similarly to how she’s always looked at him when he wasn’t looking. Eyes full of love and lust. “How’s your hand?” 

Otis chuckles slightly, almost non-existent but it was there. He looks at his hand and sighs. “A little better.” He gives a small smile to her.

“You’re wearing your old jacket.” Maeve notes, wondering if he did it for her.

“Yeah, I guess I felt like putting it on today.” His eyes were glimmering as he spoke. 

“Good. It remin-” Maeve stopped talking, she was thinking about memories of when they first started their friendship, but once the sentence was out, different memories popped up and she regretted saying anything at all. She sees Otis thinking the same thing, noticing how he suddenly started breathing heavier. An awkward silence consumes them and neither of them know what to say. Maeve uses this time to study him, trying to see if he’s really here because he wants to be here or if there’s some other reason. She all but knows that Eric’s been pestering him a lot, same as Aimee with her. She hopes that’s not the reason he’s here.

“Um, uh...” Otis sways on the ball of his feet. “Do you want anything from the store?” He points awkwardly at the entrance. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” Maeve nods, then immediately eyeballs the ground. 

“Okay.” Otis takes a deep breath, walking first into the store. Maeve following closely behind.

He sees Adam behind the counter, he gives him a weird look.

“Thought you got fired a long time ago.” Otis points at the larger man. 

“Thought you two broke up a long time ago.” Adam responds, wincing at himself immediately after. 

Otis gives him a mean look. ‘Sorry’ Adam mouths. Otis waves his hand, as if saying ‘forget about it’. 

Maeve walks through the isles, away from that weird interaction and to safe place. When she reaches the liquor, she does what has come to be a perfectly, well trained dance move of swiftly grabbing a bottle and putting it in her purse whilst swinging around. No one could catch Maeve at work.

“So, when did you start working here, again?” Otis tries to make small chat with his best friends boyfriend. Even though Eric and Adam had been dating closer to a year. Otis never really got a good feeling for the guy, and only hung out with them when it was absolutely necessary. However, it couldn’t hurt to make a little bit of effort.

“I got rehired a few weeks back. Slightly lesser pay than when I first worked here but it’s better than nothing.” Adam shrugs. 

“I guess.” Otis gives a small smile.

Adam leans over the counter and whispers, albeit a little loudly. “What’s up with you and Wiley?”

“Oh, we’re just hanging out, you know.” Otis nods as the words come flying out of his mouth. “Just friends, yeah. Friends.” He continues. 

“Right. Tell her that.” Adam smiles and gives Otis a wink as he assumes a more vertical position.

“Pack of smokes, thank you, Adam.” Maeve slams the money on the counter, having pushed past Otis.

“Sure.” Adam says calmly and gets the cigarettes. Meanwhile, Otis grabs a couple of bottles of coke and puts them with the money, adding what he owes to the pile.

“Thanks.” Adam says, ringing the items up and giving them their change back. With that, Otis and Maeve left, all without saying a word.

Otis follows Maeve out of the store, they walk silently for a few moments, up until Maeve had lit her cigarette. Maeve suddenly stops to a halt and spins around. Taking the cigarette out of her mouth and breathes smoke out, looking like an angry fiery dragon. Otis stops himself, with a worried and confused expression on his face.

“Is that what you want?” Maeve asks, harshly.

“What?” He asks, not understanding what she means. His hands nervously shaking in his jacket pockets.

“What do you think we’re doing here Otis?” She pouts. “Friends, friends. Do you want to be just friends?” Maeve asks, sounding quite frankly offended, and a little upset. With a mocking tone.

Otis looks downwards, glancing up at her for a second before setting his eyes on the pavement below. 

“Right, what the fuck was I thinking?” Maeve scoffs quietly to herself. Taking a large drag of her cigarette, burning through almost the entire thing.

“I don’t know, all right!” Otis yells, shocking Maeve. She looks at him with wide eyes, a hint of fear and hope mixed in.

“Whot?” She asks in disbelief. Thinking that this whole reconciliation was doomed from the start.

“I didn’t even know if I wanted to meet you, I just, don’t know Maeve.” He continues to yell, his pitch fading slightly across the sentence. “I don’t know if I want to be friends with you. Or if I’m even able to.” At least he’s honest.

“What do you want?” He moves his hand towards her, then retracts it. Angst written on his face. He looks conflicted, confused, hurt, and angry. It made Maeve’s stomach turn to see him this way, she never wanted to see this expression on his face again.

“I- I...” Maeve stutters, then stops. Otis sighs a little at her response. He knows it must be difficult for her as well.

“Maybe, we just weren’t meant to be, Maeve.” He says calmly. Looking away from her and across the hill in front of the store.

“I still love you!” Maeve yells out. Otis looks at her, surprise being an understatement. He was expecting something, but not that. He doesn’t say anything, which makes Maeve regretful. However, in for a penny, in for a pound.

“I miss you, I want to be with you. Wherever you go.” She takes a breath. He continues to stare at her. “I want to hug you when you’re sad, I want to cheer with you when you triumph. I want us to share all of our feelings and be there for each other. I want us to go to uni together. I want to rent an apartment, get married, buy a house with a white picket fence.” She takes a moment, looking at Otis, giving him a loving smile. 

“I want to start a family with you. Watch our children grow as we grow old together. I want us buried next to each other. I want to share my life with you. Always.” Maeve finishes, seemingly out of breath and looks at him with tears in her eyes. His eyes are watering too.

Otis scratches his head, then puts his hand on his face. Closing his eyes, trying to comprehend what had just happened. He puts his other hand over his heart and sniffles as he looks at her again. He remains speechless.

“I just wanted to let you know.” Maeve whispers softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work, to be honest. I feel like my vocabulary is getting too repetitive. I hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless. Hopefully, I'll finish this story by the end of the month. I don't think there are too many chapters left anyway, but we'll see. As always, thank you for all of your kind comments! xD


	6. When The Sun Goes Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, as a reminder. The beginning and end of a flashback is indicated by these lines '---'
> 
> Thank you for the kind comments and kudos, I didn't have the energy to answer them last time but they still mean a lot to me. It's inspiring and knowing that people enjoy my work makes it all the more worth it. Thank you. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

“I just wanted to let you know.” Maeve whispered.

Otis is standing mere feet away from her, he has tears in his eyes and Maeve doesn’t know if his face reflects happiness, sadness, anger, or something else entirely. She’s scared to speak, but waiting for a response feels a lot more tiring. ‘Why isn’t he saying anything?’ she ponders, panic starting to settle in. Maybe this was all just a dumb mistake. Maybe she said the words too late. Maybe they truly were doomed from the start. A stinky trailer trash girl from the wrong side of the tracks getting together with a fine middle class man like him, what a nonsensical idea. Otis is a guy who’s got his life laid out for him, he’s never had to worry about making rent or getting into the right school. She has, and perhaps that’s why they’ll never work. He has a bright future, she doesn’t without him, or so she’s convinced herself. She thinks for a moment. Self loathing and regret bottling up in her stomach, almost ready to unleash.

Another part of her tries to be reasonable. She’s already said the words she wanted to say. It’s too late to go back now. It’s out there, in the open. And he’s heard it. But why isn’t he saying something? Anything? A simple response would be good enough right about now. Maeve desperately wants to say something to lighten the tension in the air, but she can’t trust her voice if she were to speak. She’s sure it would come out all jittery and whiny. Maybe she’d even end up bawling if she managed to open her mouth. That’s why it stays shut. In all of Maeve’s overthinking, she doesn’t even notice that he’s closer to her than he was a mere moment ago. She does, however, notice when he wraps his arms around her and places her head underneath his chin. Hugging her tightly, as if he’s afraid to let go. Maybe they both are. Her hands were shaking but when she grabs onto his jacket and hugs him back, she feels like they’re right where they’re supposed to be. It feels right, natural. Perfect, even. They continue to stand there for a moment. Comfortable silence. Maeve’s happy, at least she can have this.

A little while later, Otis and Maeve are sitting on a bench watching the sun set. Neither of them have spoken much since Maeve’s confession. You’d think it’d be weird, but somehow, they’re both relaxed and seemingly at peace. She lets him take his time, she doesn’t want to rush him. Right now, she glances over at him every now and again, watching him watch the sun go down.

“It’s beautiful, innit?” Otis says, almost weakly. As if he’s afraid of being too loud.

“It sure is.” Maeve stares at him with awe. Otis is too dense to notice.

Otis glances back at her and she gives him a sweet smile, which he returns in a flustered manner.

“Maeve...” He sighs.

“Shh, let’s just watch the sunset.” She pleads. Not wanting this moment to end yet. She’s afraid of what reality will be after this moment ends. And night begins, starting a new era. Popping the little bubble they’ve come to find themselves in. Otis simply nods, then leans into her, watching the sunset together.

\---

“Fuck you, we’re done.” Maeve grabs her purse off the couch and walks through the Milburn house living room, about to leave. Fuming with rage. Luckily for Otis, Jean wasn’t there to witness yet another one of their fights.

“I’m tired of hearing that!” Otis yells out, frustrated, sitting on the sofa.

“Well, don’t be a dickhead then.” Maeve continues to walk towards the front door.

Otis rises from the couch. “No, I’m tired of you hanging every small thing I’ve done over my head. Threatening me with ‘this is over’.” Otis’ voice cracks a few times, screaming at the person he loves, all the time, it makes him feel like something in him has broke.

“I’m not threatening you, I mean it.” Maeve turns around to look him in the eye. As if challenging him. “And like you’re mister perfect. Sex Kid, illegal teen therapist. You try to solve every problem we have with therapy, that’s not how this shit works.” Maeve breathes smoke through her nose. 

“The next time you say we’re done, we’re done. I can’t do this anymore.” Otis crosses his arms and looks at her with a stern expression. He’s as serious as he’s ever been.

Maeve gulps but doesn’t bat an eye. “We’re done.”

Otis nods. Then shakes his head and lets out a satirical laugh. “I guess we are.”

Maeve then proceeds to walk out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

Otis continues to stand there. Right in the living room, after their fifth fight this week, wondering if this truly was it.

The very next day at school, Maeve roams the hallways at Moordale. Looking for Otis, ready to apologize for her foolish behavior. She approaches his locker, but what she finds instead shocked her and a cloud of jealousy overtook her. She stomped her way towards the boy and his acquaintance.

“What the fuck?” Maeve yells, so everyone could hear.

“Hi, Maeve.” Otis says, with a sigh of relief. He’s happy to see her, he couldn’t sleep all night, thinking about their fight.

“What the fuck is this?” Maeve gestures to the girl Otis was talking to, Ruby.

Ruby flicks her hair. “You jealous, co-” She takes a glance at Otis. “Maeve?” 

“Why are you talking to her?” Maeve ignores Ruby and instead focuses on Otis.

“I’m not allowed to talk to a friend?” Otis shrugs. He and Ruby had become closer since the party, all platonic of course. He did truly only see her as a friend and nothing more. He had Maeve, he wasn’t looking for anything else.

“Fuck you.” Maeve all but spat at him. Immediately turning around and walking the other way.

“Maeve wait!” Otis proceeds to follow. A smug Ruby is left standing there, her job being complete.

Otis catches up to Maeve, now walking side by side with her. A little fast paced. 

“I understand if it bothers you, me talking to Ruby. But it’s just a platonic friendship. She doesn’t mean anything to me. You do.” Otis tries to explain himself.

“If I mean so much to you, stop seeing her.” Maeve demands.

“Would you like it if I asked you to stop seeing Jackson, or if I had asked you to stop seeing Isaac?” Otis asks in return, a little more frustrated. In hindsight, Maeve sees where he’s coming from.

Maeve stops and basically pushes her shoulder into Otis’ chest, making him retreat backward.

“You know what a bitch Ruby’s been to me. Why the fuck would you keep hanging out with her?”

“Has she been a bitch to you lately?” Otis looks her in the eyes, knowing he’s right.

“Doesn’t matter, damage done. Stop seeing her!” She yells, publicly without a care in the world as to who sees.

“Stop telling me what to do!” Otis screams, tired of the same bullshit, again and again. So is she.

\---

“The sun is down.” Otis whispers softly, his and her fingers intertwined, leaning against each other.

“It is.” Maeve simply answers. Mentally preparing herself to go back to reality.

There it is again, the silence. She looks over at him, she knows he’s thinking hard about what to say and how to say it. It’s not important how he does it, she thinks. Just say it.

“I love you too, Maeve.” He spoke softly. But he didn’t sound happy, he didn’t sound sad. He sounded indifferent. That hurt. 

“But I can’t just get back together with you again. The last time... It broke me.” She can tell he’s being sincere. The pain reflected in his eyes when he looked at her told her all she needed to know. “I need to take things slow.”

“Slow isn’t exactly something we have time for.” Maeve almost chuckles. “You’re moving in a few weeks, remember?”

“We can take that time to, you know. Get to know each other again. I guess. And then... we’ll see.” He gives her a small, albeit reassuring smile. He hopes that she understands. She nods, agreeing to his terms, understanding why he wants what he wants, even if it wasn’t what she was hoping for.

She takes his hands in her own, he looks at her, almost startled, not expecting it. “No matter what you decide. I’ll still love you.” She says with as much care and heart as she possibly can. She leans in closer to him and they share a kiss. A small and short one, but for both of them, it lengthened their lives by years. After the kiss ended and the two are gazing into each other’s eyes. She’s relieved to see that he’s smiling. 

Otis gets a text message. He removes his hands from Maeve’s clutches and checks his phone. His smile immediately disappears. “I’ve uhm...” 

“You’ve got to go...” Maeve nods, sounding disappointed but she smiles at him, today has been a good day.

“Yeah...” He says, with such sadness, he doesn’t want to leave yet.

“I guess I’ll uh, see you tomorrow?” Maeve squints her eyes.

“Yeah.” He sighs, standing up. Giving her a silly wave as he disappears over the horizon.

Maeve sits there for a little while longer. Letting it all sink in. She has a shallow smile on her face. Today was a good day indeed.

Otis walks home, hands in his pockets. He’s smiling too. Today went far better than he thought it would. He hopes that he won’t regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flashback could've been improved on, I hope I managed to show that Otis is too at fault for their breaking up, not just Maeve. I don't know when I'll post again but hopefully, it won't be too long. xD

**Author's Note:**

> Who said it? What happened a year ago? Hopefully, the answers will satisfy you when they are revealed. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


End file.
